Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{2}{9}+5\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {5} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {5} + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{8}{36}+\dfrac{9}{36}$ Add the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{17}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{17}{36}$